


Sweet Tooth

by polkaberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chubby Kink, Feeding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece was done for the chubbystuckyexchange over on Tumblr. :D</p></blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

It all started with an old pair of sweatpants.

With Bucky living at the Avengers tower, along with being supervised by all levels of people working for SHIELD (ranging from cleaning staff all the way up to Coulson), he had no choice but to stay on the straight and narrow. The constant, meticulous scrutiny that was now Bucky’s life meant that he had a chance to recover, relax, and regain memories of a normal life. The therapy he underwent on a weekly basis was designed to remove anything HYDRA had done to him; the combination of medical procedure, along with having a psychiatrist to help him talk his way out of the haze, was slowly but surely working in regards of removing the Winter Soldier and bringing James Buchanan Barnes back to the surface.  
Steve was leading the charge in taking care of Bucky outside of the medical realm. He tasked himself with keeping tabs on Bucky’s personal care; he tasked himself with doing things for Bucky like cooking, cleaning, backrubs – you name it, he did it. Bucky found himself positively responding to all the treatment he was receiving. He didn’t say much about it, but he preferred the time he got to spend with Steve (and the other Avengers); he found himself losing himself in rapidly catching up to the 21st century and he enjoyed every minute of it.  
One of the parts of catching up to modern times he enjoyed the most was the abundance of food available. If one got hungry, one had easy access to food at any time of the day. Bucky took advantage of this in subtle ways, but it was not so subtle that it escaped the attention of Steve (and the rest of the people living and working at Avengers tower). 

\---  
“Hey, Buck. Are those my sweatpants?”  
Bucky looked up from the bowl of cereal he was currently devouring (bowl number two, frosted flakes. The first bowl was Trix.) and frowned at Steve.  
“Um, shit. Sorry. I just grabbed ‘em and pulled them on without thinking.” Bucky shifted in his seat; the waistband of the pants was pinching his skin and the inseams were pressed snug against his thighs. “I’ll go change ‘em right now.”  
Bucky got up from the table and made a beeline for his bedroom. As he passed Steve, he didn’t catch Steve gazing at him as he walked away.  
“Hey, Buck!” Steve called out after him a moment later. “Don’t worry about it. They look good on you! Keep them!”  
*  
So Bucky kept the sweatpants.  
\---  
The next time someone in the tower took notice of what Bucky was wearing, it was Natasha.  
Bucky was in the kitchen making breakfast when Natasha walked in and headed over to stand next to him, busying herself with making a fresh pot of coffee. When she was finished, she turned so that she was leaning against the counter, looking over the contents of Bucky’s breakfast plate before looking at him.  
“I see Steve’s treating you well.” Natasha smiled, opening a cabinet and pulling out her designated coffee mug (black, two red triangles in the center). “I hardly see you roaming the halls here.”  
Bucky smiled and looked down at the pan on the stove to make sure his pancakes weren’t burning. “Yeah. He keeps me busy.”  
Natasha’s eyes cut to the fit of Bucky’s t-shirt, stretched tight across his stomach, and the way his sweatpants fit around his hips and thighs. She half-smiled and busied herself with making a cup of coffee.  
“Yeah, I can see that. “  
Bucky slid his pancakes onto a plate then turned to Natasha. “And what the hell does that mean?” He reached for the syrup and flipped the lid open before tilting the bottle downward and pouring a healthy amount onto his pancakes.  
Natasha’s smile went from half-strength to full. “I’m just saying that pancakes and love is what every starving soldier needs.”  
\---  
Bucky had a sweet tooth for as long as Steve’s known him, and now that a good portion of Bucky’s memories were back, combined with the widespread availability of snack foods, his sweet tooth was once again allowed to run rampant.  
Bakeries. Cupcake shops. Doughnuts available 24/7. Bucky was in sugar fiend heaven. He indulged himself because there was nobody to say no or stop him from enjoying himself, dammit.  
[It all started when Thor introduced Bucky to the toasted wonder of Pop-Tarts.]  
\---  
The next time Bucky went down to Bruce’s medical lab for his monthly checkup, he stepped on the scale and looked down at the digital display.  
“Bucky, you’ve put on some weight.” Bruce recorded the weight on Bucky’s chart.  
“Is that a problem? I can go to the gym more often.”  
Bruce smiled and shook his head. “No, no. It’s good. Shows you’re comfortable here and well on your way to recovery. “  
“So this little bit of pooch is okay?” Bucky patted his stomach, the skin gently rippling under his fingers.  
“Nothing wrong with a little bit extra there. Better there be more than less.” Bruce smiled. “Don’t worry about it so much. If Steve likes it, so should you.”  
*  
Steve made good on his attraction to Bucky’s curves that night. Cuddles led to kissing, which led to Bucky getting a very enthusiastic blowjob from Steve, hands on his hips and thighs the entire time.  
“You’re gonna kill me, old man,” Bucky breathed into the darkness of the bedroom, his head pillowed on Steve’s shoulder.  
“Not if you kill me first,” Steve retorted.  
\---  
Bucky was flipping through television channels on the living room television one lazy afternoon when a video on MTV caught his attention. He was studying it when Sam walked in.  
“Sam, who is this woman? And what is with her outfit?” Bucky kept watching, fingers tapping on his thigh along with the beat of the music.  
Sam smiled and gestured to the screen. “Bucky, might I introduce you to the wonder that is Nicki Minaj. And everything she wears is meant to amaze.”  
*  
A few days later, a replica of the costume Nicki wore in the music video made its way to Bucky’s doorstep, along with a note saying _Wear this at Halloween. It’ll drive Steve up the wall. ;) ___  
\---  
Movie night at Avengers tower usually meant everyone staying up all night, eating incredible amounts of food, and one spontaneous pillow fight.  
Bucky and Steve were curled up on the right side of the sofa, half-heartedly watching the movies. Their attention was more on Steve feeding Bucky whatever take-out was ordered that night.  
Bucky really liked spicy foods, so he was always hunkered down with a carton of kung pao chicken or curry and a cuddly supersoldier who used one hand to feed him and one hand to rub his stomach, hips, and thighs.  
The rest of the team paid no attention to the display of affection going on in the corner. Everyone had an understanding of how everyone else operated when it came to self-care, so physical displays of affection were regarded with a casual air.  
[Unless Thor was around, in which case hugs were given with much gusto and frequency.]  
\---  
Steve promised Bucky a night out, so he made good on it. Dinner at the diner down the street, followed by a walk through the park, and winding up with a private all-night movie fest back at the tower.  
The next morning, Bucky awoke to the sight of Steve asleep with his head pillowed on his stomach and his arms loosely wrapped around his thighs.  
Bucky smiled and reached down to card his fingers through Steve’s hair, making him snuffle into the fabric of his shirt. He kept petting Steve while he reached over to the plate of cookies on the nightstand [not sure where they came from, but hey, cookies], plucking one from the top and munching on it contentedly as he laid there with his best guy.  
He never thought he’d be in this moment again. He closed his eyes and let himself take it all in.  
*  
“Sir?” The erudite voice of Jarvis greeted Bucky when he awoke the next morning. “Good morning, Sir. I have been told to inform you that you have a basket of fresh muffins waiting in the kitchen.”  
Bucky groaned and rubbed his eyes before staring at the far wall. “Thank you, Jarvis. Who are the muffins courtesy of?”  
“Mr. Stark, sir. He stated that you needed your muffin buttered, so I took the liberty of ordering some…at his request.”  
“Thank you, Jarvis.” Bucky yawned as he made his way to the bathroom, muttering “fuckin’ Stark and his Mean Girls” as he turned the shower on.  
[Bucky shared his muffins with Steve later and related the message that Tony attached to them. Steve snorted and promised Bucky that he would give Tony a stern look later on.]

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done for the chubbystuckyexchange over on Tumblr. :D


End file.
